sunrises
by SOnnie Rizzi
Summary: LA TEA DA


Sunday, November 17, 2002  
  
| |i wrote this poem, i dont know what to call it, but poem seems | | |to fit because it is an expression of my feelings in my heart, | | |and that is what i follow. tell me what you | | |think:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: | | |i came out here this morning and it was still darki can see it | | |now, the coming of light of brightnew day, a brand new day | | |slowly comes it more slowly...it is cold this morning yes; and | | |memoriesgood; of you keep me war, this sunrise takes longer tahn| | |thought, but you and your characterpersonality, beauty comes to | | |me faster than ever.it is getting brighter now jus as your | | |smileit reminds me of soft and gentle yet liberatedand | | |beautiful. this sunrise has become more than i desired. i can | | |still see the stars orionthe big dipper. both triumphantly right| | |there'seemingly within my grasp alas i cannot reachthem, but as | | |though the seem so small-soclose, and yet so far far away. this | | |nightly mornsunrise reminds me of that kids rhyme:twinkle | | |twinkle little star, how i wonder what you arethey speak to me | | |you know, the starts especially one: not the brightest, not the | | |biggest, but the dimmest smallest star i see this early sunrise.| | |the starthis dim light reminds me of hope and hppiness knowing | | |this star dims wiht all its might speaks to me that your wish | | |will come true, the wish i gave for you, i believe; all stars | | |aredimming now even my brightest hope is gonebut he will return | | |without coubt for my feelings ofhope he has left me with tells | | |me that he will return someday, tomorrow, nex weeki not know | | |same as when my feelings of love will be met with the same | | |somedayi believe it, someday will happen willcome true hope | | |tells me that. aha thegreat sunshine peaks its head over the | | |horizonfor yet am i to see or for him to show himself.i wait in | | |the cold, with the noise of the stone way to my right but it | | |dorns out nowand then, more rarely do i hear it now which is | | |good because now i can focus on the lightoh the light is | | |beautiful just as you are, you are the beauty in the world right| | |now, my world, my sunshine but will your happiness be gratned i | | |think so true is my wish set said and promised to youit will be | | |so one must be patient however, i wish you could see this light,| | |this beautiful morning thereare clouds whisping across the sky | | |golden maroonthey are but ever so beautiful yet if only youcould| | |be here now time seems to have no meaning when the sun rises | | |when the light is shown seemsive only been here for very little | | |whing eve sat hermade the wish and written these words for one | | |hour and one half yetthe sun still refuses to poke its head | | |over the trees over the leaves, the houses and carsbuildings and| | |lights do away with the latter for all i care, but keep the | | |trees are the shadow, the trees prominents as they are stand in | | |waiting wanting for anewfor warmth for their son to chow | | |himself.as i long for it i long for you. its true what you said | | |you know ieve thought about you thisentire endevour without my | | |blanket round me i keep writing and its you who keeps me warm | | |insideso there is no need for my blanket i have you and that is | | |all ive wanted since i met you all ive needed the sunshine has | | |stumped; as if growning no morehowever this amazing red rises | | |from the far i wonder, yes i wonder what may lie beneatrh this | | |deep deep red. yes the red has risen now may lie beneath it the | | |sun. oh i long for it, the sun, if only you could see it, for | | |you lie in your bed fast asleep yor feelings of confusion left | | |from last night for a little bird has jus told me everything | | |will be alright. he sat there quiet, but jumped spontaneously | | |into songoh it ws magnificent and his song along with the | | |othersassure me everthing will be alright this day becomes | | |better and betterbut wait the silence has come, and im out of | | |sortsthe envigorating red has spread only as love for this sine | | |has grown in my heart. it is truly breathtaking, the sun has | | |arrived nowbright as the light it arrays, bright as your smile | | |possesses for i hope it is the sun i see not on of thos | | |lights'cause im done; with this adventure is done and a new | | |morning a new day...has begun. | 


End file.
